dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Calculha (New Earth)
; Ahri'ahn (son, deceased); Garn Daanuth (son, deceased) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Darkworld | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = God | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Master of the Gods of AtlantisWarlord #62 ; God of light, force of good, and benign master of all that is pure in magical artsShowcase '95 #1DC Comics Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded''Atlas of DC Universe; Sorcerer ; Formerly Sorcerer King | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Kupperberg; Jan Duursema | First = Warlord Vol 1 55 | Death = Arion Lord of Atlantis Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Calculha was the Atlantean god of light and one of the first powerful mages in ancient Atlantis history. A follower of the Lords of Order, he fathered both Arion and Garn Daanuth with Dark Majistra, taking the former as his favor son and raising him to be an Agent of Order. Reputedly born since even before creation''Warlord #62, Calculha originated from the extradimensional realm known as Darkworld and was both a peer and protector of the consciousness of the comic being that made up the realm.Arion the Immortal #6 Eventually within his life, Calculha would be the sorcerer-king that would liberate Atlantis of other tyrannical sorcerer-kings and instilled peace within the developing nation with Dark Majistra as his queen.Atlas of the DC Universe Not long after, it would be him, Majistra, and 10 other mages whom would craft the famed Zodiac Crystals within the Earth's core by taping into the energies within the core and placed around the globe.Aquaman #1 (1986) Savior of Atlantis Having met his equal in the form of Dark Majistra, the two's union produced a balance between one another and the the two fell in love with one another producing twin sons, Ahri'ahn (later shortened to Arion) and Garn Daanuth. However, the married couple would split as Majistra "forsaked the light" and became a bitter enemy and political rival to his once significant other.Arion, Lord of Atlantis #5 Calculha would raise Arion as a follower of the Lords of Order like himself to prepare him for his destiny of becoming the savior of Atlantis, tutoring him in the art of pure arts and was the leading mage of the Conclave of Twelve. He and his mages would create the Mantle of the Savior in preparation for Arion's destiny as he would advert cataclysms. With his powers, he would forsee an agent of chaos attempt to usurp the Zodiac Crystals for sinisters ends, in which said agent was revealed to be Majistra, whom desired the crystals to consolidate her power and to bring forth a new age of magic where darkness reigned supreme. Defeated by Majistra after she used the crystals, Ahri'ahn would sacrifice his life to gaining control of the crystals away from Majistra though at a steep cost; the young mage's body would covert to energy and Calculha would use his power to merge Ahri'ahn's energized body into a star and place his soul into Darkworld, though doing so pushed him into Darkworld with no means of escape. With his favored son's act costing his life, he named him the savior of Atlantis.Arion, Lord of Atlantis #4 During his imprisonment in Darkworld, Calculha would learned that the impending Ice Age was due to his family's battle with one another centuries prior. Determined not to let his son's sacrifice be in vain, he devoted his power and energies into arduous meditation to increase his already great power that would enable him to resurrect his son. He would direct his son's energized body from the star he was previous merge into a powerful gemstone and direct a blinded warrior into the Pyramid of the Prime Mages, where his son (now spelled Arion) was resurrected. Arion, Lord of Atlantis Not long after his resurrection, Calculha finally held enough power to escape from Darkworld and Arion would eventually come to study under Calculha once more, having lost much of his memory of his prior incarnation and becomes Lord High Mage of Atlantis under his renewed tutelage. With Arion now chosen as a agent for the Lords of Order, Calculha would give Arion a test in the form of disrupting his magical abilities in order for him to learn humility and sends him on a quest to reunite with himself, eventually pitting his son against Chaon, Tynan, and Gemimn. His son succeeds in proving himself within the trial, the old mage reuniting with Arion once more and informs him of his success and his role in his trial.Warlord #60 Though his son proved to be a capable sorcerer in his own right, Calculha foresees a conflict that endanger Arion's life and intervenes despite the opposition from both the Lords of Order and the Lords of Chaos in the form of Tynan and Chaon.Warlord #61''Warlord'' #62 Though he manages to save his son's body and soul from the Sun-Sphere's plot to force Arion to siphon power from her for his survival, he is gravely injured by the cosmic being. | Powers = * / : Calculha is able to see the past, present and futures in which may or may not unfold.DC Comics Presents #75 * : Like many of his fellow gods from Darkworld, he too is empowered by the magical realm and acts as a source of energy. * : Calculha is immortal and has reputed to be living even before creation. Despite this, sufficiently powerful beings and attacks can still mortally wound or even kill him in his old age though his soul continues to live on in Darkworld. ** : Originating from Darkworld, Calculha is a powerful magic user and is said to be the most powerful god of the Gods of Atlantis.Secret Origins (Volume 2) #11 He once claim to have destroyed dimensions with his own power. *** : Calculha can perform projections of fear realistic and powerful enough to intimidate the likes of Chaon, a Lord of Chaos and embodiment of evil and chaos.Warlord #62 *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Although he is powerful, his old age hindered his performance in battle and was more capable in his prime. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magic Category:Ghosts Category:Gods Category:Gods of Atlantis Category:Lords of Order